Time of Drinking
by WolfFrenzy5
Summary: Deidara is a mis judged vampire being hunted by more then just he's werewolf keeper sasori. Can sasori save Deidara including himself?
1. Chapter 1 Dog Meets Blood sucker

Chapter 1

Dog Meets blood sucker

Hey everyone I had been reading a lot about vampires and werewolves so I decided to do one on sasodei! So here is the disclaimer!

Disclaimer: I do not own any naruto characters!

**Deidara's Pov **

Deidara was ready to leave and go night hunting. He wasn't like most vampires' who killed their victims. But to many werewolves and vampire hunter's thought he was for leaving them unconscious for several weeks.

But he never killed unless strict orders were given for him too. Deidara after all was one of the strongest in his group.

As Deidara left his base he walked deep into the forest his flowing hair a drift in the wind. Off in the distance he heard a howl. Crap! Deidara hadn't even thought about which way the wind was blowing. Stupidly Deidara had sent his scent to the werewolves!

Deidara stooped and listened for footsteps he heard only one werewolf heading his way. One? They usually send two or three… Should he run? He thought for a minute then heard his stomach growl. He needed blood he couldn't stay to find out who was sent to kill him this time.

"Oh well, maybe next time flee bag!"

At that he fled heading for a nearby town

**Sasori's Pov **

Sasori could smell the ungrateful blood sucker and he was getting close. Finally some one would set this piece of shit straight. But out of nowhere the sent changed. Dammit he's heading for town. Sasori couldn't show himself to people he had to change into his human form.

Sasori stopped mid-run and a light flashed around him to were he was a red head boy again, with clothes on a special trick he learned, and ran for the town in which that bloodsucker had headed to.

Finally when he had got to town he could hardly smell the blood sucker's scent. This one's fast a little to fast in Sasori's opinion. Sasori followed the scent but got confused when it split in two not to mention all the people still outside leaving there own smell over the blood suckers. Sasori followed the scent trail that led into a dark alley, common vampire area. When he got to the end of the alley there he was a blonde boy sitting on a crate grinning at Sasori The boy's eyes were baby blue and the boy defiantly didn't wear what most vampire's wore.

The boy was wearing a black fish net hose shirt with black jeans and regular running shoes.

"So you're the blood sucker im suppose to kill? Huh?"

"Apparently, un."

"Heh you don't look so tuff plus I got word you were suppose to be a boy not a homo."

At that the boy frowned and it was Sasori's turn to grin

"Look mut I don't mind you making me wait to eat but trust me im not a homo, un"

"Heh well then you must be gay"

"Wrong again, un"

"Oh well I might as well kill you and get this over with"

Sasori drew out his long claws and looked at the boy who hardly seemed to notice

"yeah right you kill Me? Your in my territory now mut, un"

Sasori speed closer to the blood sucker and plunged his claws straight through his heart.

**Deidara's Pov**

Deidara looked down to the claws inside him then looked up at the red head grinning.

"um was that suppose to hurt, un?"

The red headed mut look confused.

"H-how did that not kill you?"

At that moment Deidara saw pain flash in The red heads eyes. Deidara had a look of happiness.

"so you're the one hmm, un?"

Deidara removed the claws And bent down to the red head that had fallen on the ground.

"hmm looks like I found my keeper, un."

Every vampire had a werewolf keeper. If that vampire took damage so did its keeper. Usually it was best not to find your keeper but in this situation what luck!

The red head look up at Deidara and grinned. Why was he Grinning Deidara hadn't done anything? What was he supp- something had interrupted Deidara's train of thought. Deidara looked over to his right arm to see a vile of liquid being drained into him.

Deidara slowly turned his head back to the red head who was still grinning.

"W-what was t-that, un?'

"poison. I had been looking for you for awhile no way in Hell am I letting you get away or die"

And those were the last words Deidara heard before blacking out and falling into the red head's arms. What just happened did the red head fake being hurt To simply imply the poison?

**Sasori's Pov**

Sasori caught Deidara then flinched at the pain in his chest. Lucky he was able to put the poison in. Sasori removed the vile and put Deidara, He had learned his name from His file back at base camp, on a shoulder hold. Leaving the town he headed for His house out in the woods. Sasori didn't know why but he hoped he hadn't made the poison hurt Deidara. As Sasori approached his house he heard Deidara talking in his sleep.

"Cold… nighty night Danna… un."

Sasori grinned. Was He awake or maybe just conscious.

"Nighty night brat."

Sasori opened the door to his house stepped inside and shut the door as well as locked it. He walked to the spare room, Special for Deidara not to escape, opened it and set Deidara on the King size bed. Sasori looked down at the sleeping Blood sucker and smiled. Sasori bent down and kissed Deidara on the forehead.

"Yup nighty night brat."

With those last words Sasori left the room and locked the door on the outside. Sasori walked to his own room and got into the bed with blankets included. And after a few minutes Drifted into sleep.

**Deidara's Pov**

Deidara opened his eyes, not remembering what happened or were he was. Then as he sat up it hit him.

"that bastard poisoned me, un!"

Deidara looked at his right arm it was num but not hurt. Deidara looked confused. Why didn't the mut just kill him when he blacked out… oh yeah that's right he's my keeper if I die so does he.

"Were in blood nation am I, un?"

A voice called out from the door which caused Deidara to turn his head to find that it was opening and the red head walked in with a smirk on his face.

"Well your in my house brat. Took you long enough to wake up I guess I shouldn't have used as much poison huh?"

"YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE USED POISON AT ALL DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH THAT BULL SHIT HURTS, UN!"

"Now, now Deidara calm down your so caught up at yelling at me you haven't even asked my name."

At that Deidara blinked curiously at the red head. That's right I don't even know my keepers name.

"Ok fine tell me your name then, un!"

"Heh why should I tell you brat?"

"BECOUSE YOU JUST STUCK CLAWS IN MY CHEST, POISONED ME, AND UBDUCTED ME THAT'S WHY, UN!"

"Ok, ok no need to get that pissy. Names Sasori. There happy brat?"

"sa-so-ri, un?"

Sasori nodded. And Deidara smiled.

"Sasori-Danna im hungry, un"

END OF CHAPTER! Heh, Heh im truly evil im the worst anyone has ever seen

Akiko: Shiro

Yes Akiko

Akiko: can you go shopping and do your little stories later?

AKIKO IM TRYING TO BE EVIL HERE!

Akiko: mmmhhhmmm now we need milk and more meat ok!

*sigh* fine!


	2. Chapter 2 Framed

Chapter 2

Framed

Ok finally im here with the second Chapter and this one is rather important cause it tell's us A lot!

Disclaimer: I don't own any Naruto characters

**Deidara's Pov**

"Sasori Danna im Hungry, un"

"Well what do you expect me to do about it brat?"

"I don't know let me hunt or something, un"

"I cant just let you go on a killing spree but I cant let you die."

"Killing spree? Danna what are you talking about, un?"

"The reason I was sent to kill you, you're a killer vampire!"

"What! I haven't killed a single one of my victims, un!"

"Yes you do we even caught you on tape!"

"let me see, un!"

Sasori hesitated then nodded grabbing Deidara's arm leading him into what seemed to be a living room. Deidara sat on the couch and Sasori plopped the tape in.

Tape-

Someone that looks like Deidara walks up to a random pinked haired girl and slices her arms off then rips her neck and licks the blood that is pouring out.

End of Tape-

Deidara chuckled

"Danna how can that be me, un?"

"What do you mean 'how can that be me'?"

"That vampire is a girl, un!"

Sasori just stared at Deidara Green eyes Turning red for a few seconds, which meant he was infuriated.

"THAT'S A GIRL!"

"Yes, un"

"CRAP SO WE'VE BEEN HUNTING THE WRONG VAMPIRE THIS WHOLE TIME AND BOUNTY HUNTERS PLUS WEREWOLVES ARE STILL AFTER YOU!"

"yes, un"

Sasori sighed and walked over to the couch. Deidara watched as Sasori pulled out a red collar with a scorpion tag and the words "Deidara" printed on them. Sasori Wrapped the collar around Deidara's neck and attached it on the back.

"Danna, un!"

"No but's brat your wearing it!"

Deidara pouted for a few minutes until the door bell rang making a _Ding Dong_ noise that made both Deidara and Sasori jump.

"Ill get it you wait here and don't move!"

Deidara watched as Sasori got up from the couch and exited the room.

**Sasori's Pov**

Sasori left the room and headed for the front door. There was another _Ding Dong_ before he got close to the door.

"Coming!"

As Sasori approached the door he smelt Vampire. Crap!

Sasori opened the door to see a man with Silver- Grey Hair standing there.

"We Have come to fucking take Deidara back!"

"We?"

"Yes we dammit now were is he?"

At That moment there was a Shrill Scream from inside the room. Sasori Turned around to see two men, on with black hair and red eyes and the other with an orange mask, holding Deidara

"Itachi-San put me down, un!"

Sasori saw Deidara struggle but couldn't break loose he was to weak from lack of blood.

Sasori growled.

"Drop him. NOW!"

The one with the mask spoke.

"Tobi will not give up his most precious vampire!"

Itachi just nodded.

"Tobi will kill you first before you take Deidara-Sempai back!"

"Tobi no! he's my keeper you cant kill him, un!"

"Stupid Tobi knows that if you kill the keeper it wont affect the vampire!"

Sasori glared daggers at Tobi.

"So you're the leader of vamps huh?"

Tobi nodded. Sasori drew his claws and sliced through Tobi but he vanished before contact was made. _THUD._ Sasori looked down to see Deidara on the floor and Itachi gone. Sasori looked behind him and The silver head was gone as well.

"That was weird."

"Danna they will come back with more help you know, un"

Sasori nodded and help Deidara up Leading him back to the living room. Deidara was very weak now there was only one thing he could do.

When Sasori set Deidara down on the couch he bent down to were Deidara had good access.

"Danna you know I need blood soon, un"

"Yes."

Sasori removed his shirt and leaned his neck to Deidara's mouth. Sasori saw hesitation and lust in Deidara's baby blue eyes.

"Hurry up!"

Deidara opened his mouth and sank his fangs into Sasori's neck. Sasori moaned at the sudden feeling of his warm blood entering Deidara's mouth mixing into his saliva only to be turned poisonous by Deidara's own blood. What seemed like wonderful years were only seconds until Deidara moved his fangs away from Sasori's neck wiping blood of his mouth.

"mmmmmmmmmm! Danna your blood is so good, un!"

Sasori smiled and noticed Deidara leaning his head back to Sasori's neck. Sasori thought he was getting a second serving or something until Deidara licked Sasori's neck and the bite marks disappeared. That's how they remove evidence!

"heh, no wander we never got calls saying someone was attacked if they still lived. They only Called the cops saying they were raped. Understandable considering that's what it feels like."

Deidara nodded and smiled. Why Did Sasori care so much if that brat smiled? It was probably fake, after all vampires don't have feelings.

END OF CHAPTER!

I cant believe that girl framed poor Dei like that and what a nice way to Return *cough* capture *cough* some and take them back to "H Q" but anyways hope you liked this chapter . hope you like all chapters!


	3. Chapter 3 Games of Seduction

Chapter 3

Game of Seduction

Ok, ok I finally got this chapter in im sorry it took so long ive been busy lately mmka?i hope all you peoples know I stayed up all night doing this since I know I have been needing to put it in. and yes I know there hasn't been any smut but its only the third chapter so don't worry there will be some later.

Disclaimer: I do not own any naruto characters.

**Deidara's Pov**

Deidara Awoke to a sleeping red head beside him. Deidara looked confused then remembered last night.

*Flash back*

Deidara walked into the plain room but was dragged to Sasori's room instead.

"Danna?"

"Your sleeping with me now brat I cant risk those 'Friends' of yours coming in the night."

Deidara just nodded to sleepy to care at the moment and let himself be dragged to the bed and under the covers. Deidara, by instinct, snuggled up to the red heads chest and instantly fell asleep while the red head stroked Deidara's gold blonde hair.

Deidara all night had dreams of the danm seductive red head and at the same time was concious to everything around him. Sasori was humming the " Sexy Vampire" song while Deidara slept. The floor Creaked as cold wind blowed on the house. And eyes were watching them.

*Flash back over*

Deidara yawned and sat up only to be dragged back down and hugged tightly by the red head.

Deidara teasingly pretended to choke.

" Cough, Y-your , cough, k-k-killing me, un!"

"No I aint brat! 

Deidara sat up and slightly moved out of the red heads grasp.

"Yes you are, un!"

Sasori gave a smirk that leaded to a face palm.

"Brat if I was killing you you wouldn't be able to break free and I would have been dying too… your acting needs work."

Deidara opened his mouth in protest but only fits of laughter came out. Great Sasori was just making Deidara's blushing worse as the the red head sat up and rapped his arms tightly in a loving but protective way.

"Um Danna, un?"

"Sigh, what do you want know? Cant we just have this one moment of peace?"

Deidara smirked and pushed sasori off the bed and with a _Thud_ he slammed on the floor.

"DAMMIT BRAT!"

Deidara chuckled at this for he found it funny in the way his tone was mixed with humiliation and anger.

"I think that answer's your question, un!"

And at that Deidara jumped off the bed and fled the room which (O-o-of course) Sasori followed, Half Chasing Deidara and swearing, And Half Laughing at the game Deidara was playing.

**Sasori's Pov**

Sasori chased the blonde down the hall now focusing on catching his prey. They made a sharp right turn. Sasori was gaining. Left turn. Even closer. Jump over the living room couch. Sasori could smell the sweet scent of strawberries from the blonds hair. Entering the hall way Deidara paused for a short second which is when he made a mistake. St that moment Sasori lunged tackling the blond and making him collapse under him. Sasori quickly pinned the blond down and stared dead in his eyes , smirk on his face.

"Ok brat game over I win and you know what?"

Sasori drew his claws and slightly slid them into Deidara's wrist hearing him yelp in pain.

"I want you to apologise for acting so badly this morning, brat!"

Sasori watched as Deidara shut his mouth refusing to give into the turn of a new game in which Sasori had hoped to win easily. Sasori sighed at this and drew his fangs leaning close to the blondes throught letting poison start to drip from his fangs. When a drop of poison dropped on the blond it made a sizzle noise and the blond screamed as Sasori Smirked, Sasori felt no pain towards poison so this was a way of punishment to his blond.

"O-o-ok ok I-im Sorry I w-wont do it a-again, u-un!"

"Say it sexier!"

Deidara stared, Half glared, at Sasori.

"What, un?"

"Say. It. Sexier!"

Sasori watched as the blond gulped and opened his mouth but closed it again thinking. Sasori Tapped his finger on the would getting impatient.

"Sasori Danna im sorry I didn't notice you were that depserate for me to beto make you stop, un!"

Sasori gaped in astonishment. D-did that brat just turn the tables on him?Was he winning the game that Sasori made?

"What is that suppose to mean?" Sasori said cooly trying to hide his surprise.

At the Comment Deidara chuckled and slipped out from under Sasori. How did the blond do that?

They both sat in the hallway for a minute in an akward, yet comforting, silence. Finally Sasori glanced at Deidara and then noticed something a little… Different… There was drool coming from Deidara's hand. Sasori picked up Deidara's hand and forced his hand , Which was tight in a fist, open. Sasori stared for a moment at a mouth on the blonds palm it had stopped drooling and just swong its tongue wildly at Sasori. Why hadn't Sasori noticed this before… most people might have found this disgusting or revolting but the only thought in Sasori's mind was how much this made Deidara more beautiful, more unique, more of a work of art.

**Deidara's Pov**

Deidara looked away from the red head not daring to make eye contact. Sasori new about his disformation, His sick addition, the thing that made everyone, even his own parents, call him a twisted freak. Was Sasori going to get rid of Deidara like his mother did? Was he going to abuse him for being so revolting like his father? Was he going to use him to his advantage like Tobi?

It surprised Deidara when he felt Sasori kiss the top of his hand turned his head to see the red head smiling and kissed the hand mouth again then looked at Deidara.

"You don't hate me, un?"

"Why would I hate you?"

"Im revolting, disformed, a tool, nothing more then a freak, un!"

Sasori pulled Deidara close and hugged him tightly.

"No your wonderful, caring, a work of art, unique, your, your mine!"

Deidara started to cry at the words this was the first time in his life someone didn't reject him or hit him for his hand mouths. To Sasori Deidara wasn't something to be used at any time he was wanted. No to Sasori Deidara was a living creature with feelings and a heart and emotions. At that moment Deidara relized just how much Sasori loved him and how much he … loved Sasori.

Sasori had let them sit there and snuggle for a few thirty minutes or so and then stood Deidara and himself up.

"We need to go to the store… Were out of supplies."

Deidara nodded luckily his crying hadnt made his eyes puffy red.

Deidara and Sasori had both gotten into "Regular day" clothes. For Sasori he wore a red T-shirt with jeans and plain shoes. But Deidara had to were something of Sasori's that wasn't big on him. Deidara finally chose jeans and a baby blue skinny shirt with no sleeves, that Deidara was very lucky to find, and the headed out the door and to the nearest town.

END OF CHAPTER!

Phew this was hard to right cause I kept getting distracted by my cat and other stories I started to read (Danm things pull you in) but anyways I feel that in this chapter Deidara finally accomplished something that was long lost when he was turned… feelings and love but hey that doesn't mean any abuse will stop and not just by Sasori's slight games either!

*Akiko walks up*

Akiko: Oh god are you talking to yourself again Shiro?

NO!

Akiko: sigh, Your giving scar your bad habbit I passed his room and heard him mumbling something about poptarts to himself.

Are you sure he wasn't talking to ?

Akiko: no we sent him to the vet remember.

Oh yeah that's right…. Sigh… ill go talk to the brat… 


	4. Shopping, Pein, And locked door's

Chapter 4

Shopping, Pein, And locked door's

Hey everyone I relized that maybe I didn't explain some things good enough so here it is…

Tobi/Madara is leader of vamps he abuses Deidara and wants Deidara's power all to himself

Itachi is Tobi's Loyal follower, servant, slave whatever you want to call it

Hidan is Tobi's body guard and messanger

Kakazu is the vampire that does all the torture and healing to vamps who need to be punished

Zabuza who is Kakazu's loyal assistant in the mediacal area

Sasori is Deidara's keeper who appearently loves him more then anyone else(aside from his abusive side that will come later)

Pein is leader of werewolves and Sasori's boss

Konan is Peins (of course) Werewolf mate

Zetsu is an akward screw up for a werewolf plant thing…

Kasame is an akward screw up for a werewolf fish thing…

Oroachimaru(who will come in later) is a bounty hunter along with Kabuto, Kimimaru, and Sasuke who all want Deidara to them selves even though they are allies

And other naruto characters will appear but I wont tell you who they are yet!

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Naruto characters**

**Sasori's Pov**

Sasori kept stealing glances at the over hyper blondes beautiful body as they walked through the forest.

Sigh. Maybe that much coffee for Deidara was a bad idea…

"Danna, un?"

"Hm?"

"Ummm nevermind, un!"

Sasori looked at Deidara as he turned his head and stared at two birds who were fighting. Deidara giggled at the sight.

"Danna the birds look so funny when they fight, un!"

"Um Deidara the birds arent fighting…"

Deidara's eyes widened and he turned his heads from the birds as they passed the flightful couple. Sasori couldn't help but laugh at the blondes sudden change in attitude.

"Sasori Danna it isnt funny its an invasion of privacy, un!"

At that Sasori laughed harder. That brat just couldn't stop saying shit that made him laugh for one second so Sasori could breath could he cause the brat just kept going.

"Danna! It isnt funny! Stop laughing like a histarical Loon on an overdose and walk right, un!"

Sasori felt Tears form in his eyes and he stopped walking and fell back on the ground rolling in his laughter. Sasori hadn't laughed or felt this happy in over ten years. Just by the blondes presents he was overjoyed.

"Well, well looks like I found our missing werewolf!"

Sasori instantly stopped laughing and stood up to see a man with orange hair and way to many peircings for his own good and a woman with blue hair step out of the bushes. Sasori Saw Deidara akwardly stare at the orange head known as Pein and his mate Konan. Pein was Sasori's boss which made this harder.

"Um hello im Deidara um I didn't mean to um we-"

"SHUT UP YOU STUPID FUCKING BLOOD SUCKER!"

Sasori saw Deidara flinch at His bosses crude voice and as Pein stepped closer to Deidara Sasori got in the way blocking Peins path and was even more determined when he felt Deidara bury his face in Sasori's back

How dare Pein make his blonde feel like that! Pein had no right to yell at someone so harmless not to mention someone who belonged to Sasori.

"PEIN DON'T LAY ONE FINGER ON DEIDARA OR ILL BREAK EVERY BONE IN YOUR BODY!"

"What the fuck Sasori! Did this blood sucker brain wash you or something?"

Sasori gave a small chuckle and a quick thought of his blond actually being seductive enough to brain wash Sasori.

"Please the brat cant even brain wash his own mouths to stay closed!"

Pein grinned letting Sasori know that he wasn't interested in hurting Deidara anymore. Konan moved behind Sasori and smiled wide at Deidara.

"Wow you're the first bloo- er. Vampire that Sasori-sama has ever protected."

Konan pouted for a minute then grinned.

"what makes you so special and um wait what did Sasori-sama mean by keeping your mouths to stay closed?"

Sasori saw Deidara glance at him and Sasori nodded. Instantly I wide grin crossed Deidara's face and he held out his hands and showed Konan his hand mouths. Konan widened her eyes and made Sasori think for only a few seconds that this was a bad idea.

"COOL!"

Konan squeeled and instantly pulled out a thing of black nail polish and started paitning Deidara's nails. Sasori watched as Deidara turned his head and mouth the words "Help me!" Sasori gave a soft chuckle and Mouthed back "No way she'll kill me if I try!".

"Sasori, I need to talk to you alone" Pein broke Sasori's Chuckle And made Sasori turn and nod.

Sasori left Deidara to his nail attack and followed Pein into the woods out of hearing range.

Sasori knew that the only time Pein wanted to talk in private was when Sasori was

Getting a special mission

Angry

Needed to talk about some issue's with Sasori's work

Or was wanted something from Sasori

Sasori Gussed it was probably B but he still was Pein Stopped and turned to face Sasori. 

"I don't get it Sasori. Why?"

"Why What?"

"Why did you protect and treat that blood sucker that killing machine with love when I strictly told you to KILL him!"

Yup it was B

"Becouse im that brat's keeper"

"Even if you're his keeper you wouldn't treat him that well unless you felt more feelings then just keeping him safe so you may live."

Sasori stared at Pein with his same bored expression.

"I have no idea what your talking about."

Sasori left it at that turned around and headed back to his blonde. Sure Sasori loved Deidara but why the hell should Pein know that? Pein has known Sasori long enough that he wasn't going to get a word out of Sasori if Sasori didn't want to speak.

Sasori Heard pein sigh behind him as they stepped into the clearing and saw Konan smothering Deidara in a motherly way as she tried hard to keep him still so he didn't ruin the drying paint.

Sasori grinned and rolled his eyes at the blonde that was under Konan's body struggling to breath.

"Um konan…"

Sasori suddenly couldn't breath well and he found himself choking just like Deidara.

"Y-your k-k-k-killing u-us!"

Konan gasped and jumped of Deidara instantly and both Deidara and Sasori panted gasping for air. After a few minutes of breath catching Sasori turned to pain and Konan with Deidara at his side and (of course) the blonde blurted out the wrong question at the wrong time.

"So are you two dating, un? You're a weird looking couple in the mixture of orange and blue, un!"

Pein growled and Konan simply Smiled proudly.

"Actually, were married!"

Deidara and Konan squeeled in unison and jumped up and down and then started talking about hair or something in weird words that Sasori and Pein didn't understand. Sasori thought that Deidara was acting more like a girl right now then Konan and so did Pein by the look on his face when Deidara did a twirl at the conversation.

It somewhat amused Sasori to see his brat so open. Sadly Sasori was ripped from his thoughts when Deidara gave another squeel and blurted out.

"I know why not you and Pein-sama come to the store with us, un!"

Sasori galnced at Pein who gave a curt nod to Konan and Deidara and then was shocked as Deidara grabbed Sasori's arm and started dragging him down the path as did Konan to Pein.

Were had this sudden strength from his brat come from when earleir this morning the blonde had been weeping in Sasori's arms? Sasori shook the thought away and simply smiled at his determined blonde that was dragging him.

**Deidara's pov**

Deidara let out a sigh of relief when the finally got to the store in town and he was able to stop dragging Sasori. AS soon as Sasori was supporting his own weight Deidara fell to the ground. Deidara hadn't relized howheavy Sasori was until it was far to late. Sasori helped Deidara up and after a three minute breather the walked in the store, all four of them, and Deidara's eyes widened as he saw two familer faces. Both men were rather close so when Deidara gasped the turned and smirked at him as Deidara ran for cover behind Sasori.

Deidara saw as Sasori looked at the two men who now stood inches away from Sasori's face. Deidara peeked over Sasori's shoulder and knew he was safe behind his Danna but he couldn't stop himself from trembling then he noticed that Konan had protectivly gotton on Deidara's right side and was glaring at the men as the same with Pein but on his left side.

The two men smirked at Deidara. These Men were known Kakazu and Zabuza. Kakazu had hit and Tortured Deidara many times for running away and he was also the one who had made Deidara blind in his left eye. Zabuza was only Kakazu's asistant in the healing area but he had watched everytime Kakazu had hurt Deidara the whole time Zabuza always laughed at Deidara's screams of pain…

"Deidara what a surprise meeting you here!" Kakazu chimed in his ussual voice of domination.

Deidara flinched as Kakazu took a step forward but was stopped by Sasori's threatning growl.

"_**Don't step any closer or ill KILL you!"**_ Sasori's growl was so threatning but it warmed Deidara to know that the growl was to protect Deidara not to hurt him.

At the growl Kakazu took a step back and looked at Deidara as id he commited the worst crime of all.

"Becoming mates with a werewolf? How shamefull! You will be punished deeply when you return!" Kakazu practiclly spat the words at Deidara and then Pein stepped forward.

"Im afraid you wont be abusing Deidara anymore Kakazu." Pein said it so calmy as if he stated the obvious but everyone knew he didn't by Kakazu's reaction.

"how the fuck do you know my name and even more important why is leader of muts protecting that whimp?"

Deidara flinched at Kakazu's words and made his grip on Sasori's red shirt tighter.

"That is not in which you are in place to ask."

"God what the fuck is that suppose to mean?"

Sasori started to growl louder.

"_**It means to leave Deidara the fuck alone and stop asking questions cause your to pathetic to know!"**_

Pein glanced at Sasori.

"Sasori cool it if this idiot cant figure it out on his own then he doesn't even have the right to know."

Sasori just nodded and kept glaring at Kakazu giving him a look that would make anyone have nightmares for years maybe a life time.

At that moment a clerk lady came up.

"Excuse me but there's n-no fighting in the s-store s-so if you c-could p-please take it o-outside?"

Kakazu nodded at the blue haired girl and left the building Zabuza following still glaring at Deidara.

A few minutes in silence and every but Deidara, including the clerk girl, burst out laughing. Deidara looked confused and blurted out.

"Wait! Whats so funny, un?"

Pein and Konan chimed in their laughter.

"O-oh g-god Sasori y-your face l-looked so s-serious y-you should have s-seen it!"

"Um I don't get the joke, un…"

Sasori stopped laughing to get air then faced Deidara.

"Don't worry you wouldn't understand even if I tried to explain twenty times."

"WHAT I WOULD TO!"

Deidara saw Sasori give him a look as Deidara puffed out his cheeks and crossed his arms that told Deidara the only thing Sasori saw out of his little fit was cuteness.

Deidara puffed his cheeks a little more then stomped away snatching a basket when he was gone he heard a fit of laughter behind him. Deidara wasn't that amusing was he? He hadnt even done anything but ask a question… eventually after awhile of Deidara gathering his appropriate crap for his hair and skin and what not he heard Sasori and The other three coming from around the corner but Deidara noticed something else before them.

He turned his head to see a little boy, around ten, standing right there. Deidara jumped and frowned hardly noticing Sasori, Konan, Pein , And the blue haired weirdo behind him.

"JIMMY DAMMIT I TOLD YOU SIXTEEN TIMES NOT TO JUST APPEAR THERE!"

Jimmy smiled and poked Deidara's stomach

"Deidara-Kun looks like you gained wait"

Deidara did a face plant in the ground then stood up holding his fist at Jimmy.

"THAT'S IT YOU BRAT THIS TIME I WILL NOT FAIL AT KILLING YOU, UN!"

Jimmy smirked and said in an akwardly playfull way.

"Deidara-Kun cant kill me no matter how much he tried!"

The Jimmy turned and ran Deidara on his heels.

Sasori and Pein gasped and followed close behind Konan just blew up in a fit of laughter with the other girl.

Deidara was close he jumped and tackled Jimmy. Deidara's fangs extended and he chomped down on Jimmy's ear who gave a shriek only a baby should be able to sound like.

"DEIDARA!" Pein yelled behind Deidara but before he could yell anymore Deidara and Jimmy burst into fits of laughter that would outmatch Konan and the girl's anyday.

Pein gave a confused look at the two as Deidara stood up and Jimmy showed a pair of his own little fangs and chimed.

"Your just lucky cant fight with these yet Deidara-Kun other wise you would have been the one on the ground not me~"

Deidara just stood there and blew on his newly painted nails like a chick hardly seeming to care but was teasing the little twirp at the same time.

"Um Dei…"

Deidara turned around to see Sasori standing behind him with a look of akward confusion.

"I don't understand Dei one minute you were trying to kill him and next your laughing with him"

Jimmy chimed from behind.

"Can someone say bipolar?"

"Shut up Jimmy, un!"

"Sorry Danna but I could try to explain twenty times and you still wouldn't understand, un!"

Sasori opened his mouth to protest but sighed instead.

"this is payback isnt it?"

"Yup, un!"

Deidara smirked and walked past Sasori and Pein heading back to the shopping basket Konan and the girl. Deidara picked up the basket and turned to the unkown woman who seemed maybe two years younger then himself.

"im sorry I never asked your name, un!"

"H-h-h-hinata"

Deidara waved a hand and smiled.

"Names Deidara, un!"

Suddenly Deidara felt someone breathing down his neck and whispered in his ear.

"_Dei- Da- Ra!"_

Deidara spun around and punched Sasori in the arm.

"Cut that out ,un! You look and sound like a fucking stalker, un!"

"Maybe I am"

At that Sasori smirked. Deidara immidiatly wanted to change the subject.

"Um anyways we should probably check out I got us everything we need for at least a month or two, un!"

Sasori frowned but couldn't get a word in before Deidara sped past him yet again actually making Sasori spin this time Since Deidara was closer then last.

After checking out and leaving Hinata behind at the store. Deidara noticed that Sasori kept Glanced at Deidara.

"What, un?"

Sasori smirked and chimed his usuall seductive danm self into the house leaving Konan and Pein turning to go home.

"O-o-o-oh No-o-o-othing!"

Deidara hesitated but shrugged guessing it was nothing and walked into the house only to find Sasori had locked every door but there bedroom, Which Deidara and Sasori now shared, And Sasori stood in the door way leaning against the wall with(of Course) a smirk on his face.

"In you go Dei-chan~"

Deidara looked confused and walked into the room not relizing what was happeaning until it was to late and Sasori locked the door behind them making it impossible to leave.

**END OF CHAPTER!**

**Few ok this on (I must admit) was pretty long but fun to wright! Heh actually Jimmy is an important character but the only one with an american name. Yes I own him. He will appear a lot and in random places (don't ask were his mother is cause I have no clue but she is alive and yes she is a vampire as well)! I really hope you like this chapter to whoever reads it cause the lord knows I already forced two bags of popcorn (Bleh I hate the stuff!) Soda (which wasn't half bad) and other crap down my throaght in a sad attempt to stay awake and right this (Of course it failed around 5:30 a.m when I passed out) but anyways don't miss the next chapter cause there will finally be strong abuse and smut! (god I just said all that aloud and sounded like a t.v news person)**

**OK so yeah Bye And please don't forget to Review!**


	5. Chapter 5 Discover

Chapter 5

Discover

Hey guys sorry it took so long for this chapter but its very epic so I hope u all forgive me!

Deidarablondefox asked a few questions so I decided to answer them!

**Is Deidara the UKE? **Yes. **And what will Tobi/Madara do when he finds out that Deidara is gone? **That will be answered in this chapter. **And is Deidara going to get hurt? **More then likely yes.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Naruto characters but I do own jimmy

**Madara's pov**

Madara sat in his royal vamp throne and stared down at the down idiots below him, Kakazu and Zabuza.

"So let me get this straight you found him but let him get away because there were… What? Five werewolves?"

Kakazu and Zabuza gulped and nodded. Madara slammed his fist onto his thrones arm rest and rose.

"WRONG YOU WERE COWARDS AND DISOBEYED MY ORDERS!"

"Please forgive us lord Madara!" Zabuza pleaded. Madara pulled out his whip and crack it on Zabuza's jaw which made him collapse to the stone floor in pain.

"I DON'T WANT YOUR SHIT! I TOLD YOU HOW IMPORTANT DEIDARA WAS TO THE VAMPIRE'S WE NEED HIS POWER AND YOU SAID YOU UNDERSTOOD BUT WHAT DO YOU GO DO? HMMM ANY ANSWERS? ITACHI ANSWER FOR THEM!"

Madara turned his head to his raven slave that was standing next to his throne.

"Let our aspect go Lord Madara" Itachi answered plainly.

"CORRECT! KAKAZU YOU HAVE FIVE MINUTES TO THINK OF A PLAN TO GET HIM BACK STARTING… NOW!" (A/N only five? So unfair XD)

Two minutes later Kakazu snapped his fingers in thought.

"Got it sir!"

Madara breathed deeply and sat back down in his throne.

"Well lay it on me then!"

"While Deidara was here he mostly hung out with the other blonde Naruto so what if we beat Naruto senseless then tell Deidara if he comes back we will stop." (A/N oh no Naru-chan!)

Madara smirked obviously pleased with the idea.

"Nice! I just might forgive you after all Kakazu! Now take that lazy scum to the infirmary and bring me Naruto"

"Yes Lord Madara"

Kakazu picked up Zabuza and left. Madara had glued the smirk to his face this made him rather pleased after all Madara missed his blonde that was always escaping and maybe this time he will think twice about who it will effect.

Madara looked at the table on the other side of his throne (not were Itachi is standing) and frowned at his empty glass of A positive.

"Itachi refill me glass!"

"Yes lord Madara"

Itachi picked up the glass and walked out of the room leaving Madara alone to think. Ten minutes later Kakazu entered the room dragging Naruto who was trying to break free from Kakazu's grip.

"Hold Still" Kakazu Grimaced.

"Stop please! Please I followed all orders please!" Naruto choked out. Finally Kakazu threw Naruto into the room and his body slid a few feet away from Madara's throne. Madara chuckled at the site of the half-blood vampire on the floor shaking.

"Oh Naruto I know you followed orders but now I have a question."

Naruto fixed his position and respectively sat on his knees and look up at Madara.

"Yes Lord Madara?"

"You remember your friend Deidara don't you?"

Naruto's eyes widened in fear and interest.

"Y-yes"

"Good because you will be helping me bring him back"

"NEVER!"

"I am afraid you have no choice my dear boy"

Madara snickered and pulled out his whip while Naruto shut his eyes and braced himself. Madara cracked his whip along Naruto's bare back while the blonde screamed in agony. After four hits Madara walked over and slammed his foot on Naruto back making the boy crush to the floor.

"Indeed Deidara will be back in no time… heh"

**Deidara's pov **

Deidara stared at the red head that locked the door. Deidara knew something was different about his Danna he just couldn't put his finger on it. The red head walked over and gently wrapped his arms around Deidara which made him smile.

"Danna why are the doors lock-"Deidara was cut off when Sasori threw him and he slammed into the wall above their bed sliding down and landing on it.

"Shut the fuck up I don't want shit coming out of your mouth!"

Deidara stared confused and hurt at his Danna. The hell? What's wrong with him? Deidara watched, silent, as the red head moved over him. Deidara tilted his head when he saw that Sasori's eyes were red.

"W-what's wrong with your eyes Dan-"(A/N Dammit Dei stop talking!)

Deidara felt contact with his jaw. What just happened did Sasori just punch him? Deidara couldn't help but let tears flow down his face. Why was his Danna doing this? Deidara suddenly felt a familiar feel slam into his right arm. When Deidara looked down he knew what he would see and he was correct. A vile of toxin was being drained into his arm what Deidara didn't expect was the burn that flowed through his body afterwards. Deidara yelped in pain only to be punched again.

"Heh this time your big bad werewolf won't help you… heh"

Sasori striped Deidara and himself easily. Sasori stuck three fingers in his mouth and started to suck. Deidara gulped he new what was happening now, it scared him. After minutes passed Sasori removed his fingers from his mouth and just as Deidara had predicted two were stuck up his ass. Deidara squealed in pain but was cut of when the strange red head's lips came in contact with his own. Deidara refused to open his mouth until Sasori bit down on his lip, hard, Deidara opened his mouth to scream but instead felt Sasori's tongue slip in. Sasori started to explore Deidara's mouth right when the third finger was added making him want to scream more at the circular pain.

Sasori pulled away for air and removed his fingers.

"I believe you're stretched enough"

"…"

"Heh good you finally decided to listen"

Sasori soon entered heat thrusting in and out searching for something. Deidara panted and resisted the urge to moan and scream at the same time. Soon Sasori got faster and hit something… Deidara's prostate gland. With this it was impossible not to moan the only thing was Deidara didn't know if it was pleasure or fear in the tone. No matter what way though the red head went faster going in and out slamming into the gland while biting and licking Deidara's nipples.

Soon enough Deidara couldn't take it he released all over the red head but Sasori's only reaction was to lick up the parts that got on Deidara.

Sasori withdrew from Deidara's heat, got up off the bed, and left the room.

But Deidara just laid there sobbing… he couldn't move. No it hurt too much to move so he just laid there. Deidara couldn't even sleep the poison was still burning so every time Deidara was close to drift Something burned his eyelids forcing himself to keep them open.

**Sasori's pov **

Sasori woke up on the couch. He looked around confused. Sasori could have sworn he was entering the house with Deidara when he just blacked out. At that moment Sasori's eyes widened, he jumped off the couch, and ran to the room. When Sasori got to there door he slammed it open and frantically looked around resting his eyes on the sobbing blonde.

"No, Dei!"

Sasori ran to Deidara pulling out an antidote and gently but forcefully pushing it into the refusing blondes left arm. When the antidote was gone Sasori sighed relief.

"Deidara im so sorry it wasn't me I swear!"

"If it wasn't you then who was the red head that just raped me, yeah?" Deidara mumbled in a soft whisper

Sasori (FIRST TIME IN YEARS DUDE) started to cry.

"Dei you ever heard the story that a werewolf always has an inner beast… well mines name is Hiruko and he comes out always causing pain and heart ache I swear Dei I didn't do it please believe me!" (A/N *gasp* I had no idea… oh wait never mined I knew all along! )

Deidara shook his head and pushed the red head away.

"No… you're lying. I thought that you loved me but… you don't you only wanted me for my power and so you would live. You never loved me you were only using me, yeah"

Tears kept flowing from Sasori's eyes.

"Dei! No I do love you it wasn't me Dei!"

Deidara shook his head, stood off the bed, quickly pulled on his pants and fled the room.

"Dei!"

Sasori zoomed out of the room chasing his blonde. How could Sasori have let Hiruko hurt something so precious to him? Sasori was a fool and now he mustn't lose his love.

Sasori ran out the front door but his blonde was nowhere in sight. Sasori whimpered and howled a howl of the hunt then quickly got Deidara's scent and started towards him.

**Deidara's pov**

Deidara ran until he came to an empty park which had swings. Deidara walked over to the swing set and sat on it slowly going back and forth after the third swing he started to sing.

"I still hear your voice when you sleep next to me,

I still feel your touch in my dreams,"

Deidara gazed at the sunset mesmerized in song.

"Forgive me my weakness but I don't know why,

Without you it hard to survive.

Cause everytime we touch I get this feeling,

And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly,

Cant you feel my heart beat fast I want this to last I need you by my side,"

Deidara suddenly heard another voice join in and felt someone gently pushing him. Deidara didn't need to look to know it was Sasori. And instead of running away Deidara stayed and sang with his Danna.

"Cause everytime we touch I feel the static,

And everytime we kiss I reach for the sky,

Cant you hear my heart beat so I cant let you go I want you in my life,"

Deidara and Sasori stayed there for hours singing that one song almost as if saying every word they ever wanted to say to each other.

*Later that night at Sasori and Deidara's house*

Sasori and Deidara were sitting on the couch, Deidara cuddling Sasori, Watching some weird soap opera that Sasori liked. When suddenly the door bell rang. Deidara stood up and looked at Sasori.

"This time im getting it, un!"

Sasori nodded engulfed in show. Deidara quickly walked to the door and opened it cheerfully.

"Hello, un?"

Deidara's eyes widened when he saw a half beaten to death Naruto and an evil jack ass Madara holding him by the hair. The instant Deidara looked at Madara he went into a daze.

_Deidara was in a foggy area. werewolves and vampires were together in a group whispering the same words over and over._

"_Deidara is the bird of freedom, _

_Sasori the scorpion of life,_

_Madara the raven of evil,_

_And Itachi the one who gave him flight"_

_Deidara walked around the large group until he got to the front. There Sasori, Madara, and Itachi were standing in a row. Sasori looked at Deidara and smiled._

"_There you are brat it almost time!"_

"_Time for what Danna why is everyone here what's going on, un?"_

"_Were going to fight the hunters stupid!"_

"_Hunters what hunters, un?"_

_Sasori rolled his eyes and dragged Deidara in the row. Deidara looked ahead of him and there was a man pale long black hair with the tongue of a snake. The man snickered and shot a bullet straight at Deidara._

Deidara blinked and everything was back to normal he saw Madara and Naruto. What just happened?

"Yes hello indeed Deidara. long time no see huh?"

Madara chuckled and Deidara glared fixing to yell for Sasori when he felt his Danna's hand on his shoulder realizing Sasori was behind him, growling.

END OF CHAPTER!

Phew I hope that made up for how long it took! And I hope you enjoyed it! Oh yes if you have any ideas on how to make this story better please tell me through review and ill let you know if I decide to use it also if you have any questions I will answer them to you and maybe in the next chapter as well (but I will tell everyone who you are so they know who asked) well that's all PEACE and please don't forget to review!


	6. Chapter 6 Attack and angels

Chapter 6

Attack and angels

Hey guys chapter six is here (YAY!) im happy because this is a dramatic chappy and I just finished my dumb SCIENCE REPORT WOOT WOOT EVERYONE SAY YAY FOR ME !

Disclaimer: I do not own any Naruto characters but I do own jimmy!

**Deidara's pov **

Deidara hadn't noticed he was shaking until he looked at his reflection in the blood red eyes of Madara.

"You see, I hear that you Naruto are pretty close hmm Dei-chan?"

"Don't call him that you filthy blood-sucker!"

"Shut up mut! Go to your little bowl of kibble and BUTT OUT!"

"Never!"

Deidara was almost dazed when he looked at his dear friend that way. Deidara licked his lips and turned to Madara once more.

"What do I have to do to make you stop, un?"

"Dei No!"

"Yes Danna, un!"

Deidara turned to Sasori giving him the ' im completely serious' look.

"I won't let my friends get hurt because of me, un!"

"Dammit Deidara I wont lose you again!"

"It's not your choice, un!"

During the fight a grin appeared on Madara's face, obviously enjoying there argument.

"Deidara you're the only thing I have ever cared about! I don't want to lose you!"

"Neither do I but I wont let Naruto be hurt either, un!"

Deidara turned his head in shock when Naruto started to whisper.

"no dei-chan don't come because of me I want you to be happy… besides help is coming for me soon."

Madara frowned and looked at Naruto practically spitting acid at him.

"_What do you mean ' I have help coming' you little brat?"_

Naruto smiled and was looking at something in mid air that wasn't really there.

"dei-chan isn't she pretty?"

"Who Naruto, un?"

"my mother who else? She is waiting for me! She says its time for me to come see her and father for awhile… she's like an angel" (A/N XD that's cause she is one Naruto!)

Deidara's eyes widened and he caught Naruto as soon as Madara dropped him.

"Naru-chan No, un! Don't leave me don't go with her, un!"

"why dei-chan don't you want me to be happy?"

Deidara's eyes filled with tears.

"Yes I want you to be happy but not were she is I want you here with me, un!"

"but dei-chan the only happy place is were she is."

"Naruto, un!"

"bye, bye dei-chan live happy with your mate I know you love him mother tells me so. Oh and please don't miss me to much. I will be watching you no matter what!"

And with those last words Naruto closed his eyes never to open them again. Deidara poured out tears and buried his face into Naruto's beaten chest sobbing. Deidara flinched when he felt a hand touch his back but relaxed when he noticed the gently touch of Sasori.

Deidara gently set his friend on the floor and stood up glaring at Madara his once blue eyes green with fury.

"Danm you! Danm your fucking ass to hell, yeah" (A/N uh oh Dei has his on dark side)

Deidara rushed towards Madara , fist pointed for his gut, only to have his arm grabbed and him flown in the air by Madara. Deidara slammed against a tree but immediately stood up and braced himself for the psycho vampire that was now hurdling himself towards Deidara.

As Madara got closer Deidara prepared himself to jump making it in the air just in time to dodge the attack.

Deidara stuck his right hand in the bag attached to his waist and let his hand mouth engulf something. (A/N can anyone guess what it is?)

By the time Deidara landed the engulfed substance was ready. Deidara held out his hand opening his fist to have his hand spit out a clay bird. (A/N if you guessed clay… your right!)

The bird flew up to Madara and landed on his head. Deidara quickly fixed his hands into position and said his special words.

"KATSU!"

_BOOM! _ The clay bird exploded and so did Madara leaving behind a log.

"Danm shadowclone, yeah!"

Deidara looked up to see Madara in the air turning into a swirl that would soon be gone.

"Until next time Dei-chan!"

The last thing from Madara was a chuckle that echoed in Deidara's mind.

"Ill be waiting bastard and next time you will die, yeah" (A/N XD were is Sasori in all this?)

Deidara turned around to see Sasori staring, still at the door entrance, very confused.

"Deidara are you ok?"

"Fine, yeah"

"What do we do about Naruto?"

"I want to give him a proper way to live for his afterlife, yeah"

"Ok what is that cause I have no clue how vampires do it…"

"Its easy. We just need to bury him at his favorite place, yeah"

"ok were is that?"

"The park, yeah"

"Ok ill carry him for you"

"No I will do it, yeah"

Sasori frowned noticing something different about Deidara and Deidara new it but he didn't care. It was his friend not Sasori's.

"Deidara something's wrong with you maybe you should take a nap or something and we will bury him later"

Deidara chuckled.

"Wrong Sasori I already am asleep the Deidara you new isn't here right now and wont be for a long time so get use to it, yeah"

Deidara took a few steps then froze his eyes full of only one thing… fear.

"Dammit no! not now I just got here, yeah! I cant … not now, yeah!"

Deidara closed his eyes and collapsed to the dirt ground.

**Sasori's pov**

Sasori's eyes widened and he ran to his mate to find a familiar little boy behind his collapsed mate.

"Jimmy! What did you do?"

"I made the bad Dei go away!"

"What?"

"Deidara is one of the only vampire's with a split personality. You fell in love with the good one. And I handle the bad one."

"Ok, you lost me at you handle the bad one"

"its my job to make sure the bad Deidara stays inside Dei-chan."

"But your ,what, seven?"

"Eight actually"

Jimmy flipped his brown hair that was scruffy like Sasori's but made it go in his left eye like Deidara.

"Your welcome"

"Oh ya thanks…"

"I recommend letting him sleep and burying Naruto Later."

Sasori face-palmed. Hadn't Sasori suggested that earlier? Great now this brat was stealing his ideas!

"ya whatever now BEAT IT!"

Jimmy shrieked and poofed with a puff of smoke leaving only a log. Sasori Picked up Deidara and headed into the house soon entering their room and laying him on the king size bed.

Sasori soon got Naruto into Deidara's old room and headed for the living room. Lucky he had recorded his soap opera! (A/N XD all this and your worried about TV Saso?)

**Deidara's pov**

_Deidara started walking around the crowd of werewolves and vampires that were still chanting._

"_Deidara is the bird of freedom,_

_Sasori the scorpion of life,_

_Madara the raven of evil,_

_And Itachi the one who gave him flight" _

_Over and over the chant rang in Deidara's head he didn't understand! Deidara arrived to the row of three and stood in his spot. Deidara heard Sasori mumble a few words but he couldn't understand them._

_When Deidara looked ahead he saw something different. The snake person was still there but so was a boy with white hair and glasses on his right._

_And on the mans left was someone around Naruto's age but looked like Itachi._

_All three of them raised there guns towards Deidara and the man in the middle said something that had all three of their voices in it._

" _Die you murderous scum, hissss!"_

_At those words all three guns fired and slammed into Deidara's heart. _

_-x-_

Deidara's eyes flew open and he was gasping for air, sweating with fear. Deidara sat up and looked around. He saw the normal blood red walls of Sasori's room and the bed he was on But everything else seemed blurry.

"Danna, un?" Deidara whispered in fear. What if that man was here now. Why cant Deidara see? Were is Deidara's Danna?

Deidara panicked flailing his arms rapidly.

"DANNA! I CANT SEE DANNA, UN THE SNAKE HE WILL KILL ME, UN! HELP DANNA IM BLIND IN BOTH EYES, UN"

Deidara heard the door open and a _Click_. Everything was clear through his right eye now and he could see Sasori's puppets and there desks and more doors. But the most important thing of all he could see was his Danna, finger still on the light switch, staring worriedly at Deidara.

"Dei are you ok? What's wrong? Why are you sweating?

Deidara burst into tears and glomped Sasori having them fall to the ground.

"Danna the snake, un!"

Sasori's eyes widened.

"what snake!"

"The snake he wants to kill me, un! Who is he, un? Why does he want me dead, un?"

"Oh no."

"W-what Danna is he here?"

"No Dei but we need to bury Naruto and leave as soon as possible. Ill explain things later ok?"

Naruto. Naruto. Naruto. Deidara kept repeating the name in his head until it struck him. Deidara Cried louder remembering the death of his dear friend. Deidara agreed to the warm hug Sasori gave Deidara in his best attempts to comfort him and they sat there. Deidara cried for what seems like forever but finally he stood up, With the help of Sasori, and walked to were he knew his friend was.

When Deidara entered the room his heart tore. He was looking Naruto and Naruto looked happier then ever before even though he was cut and beat. Deidara also knew it wouldn't work but he walked over and shook Naruto hoping that his friend would just wake up from his dream and join them once again.

After the third shake Deidara knew it was true… his friend was gone and happy but Deidara was stuck on earth with the only one he loved now… he was happy he had Sasori but still wished Naruto would just open his eyes, yawn and stretch, and tell Deidara about another ramen dream.

***later that night at the park***

After burying the body Deidara and Sasori sat there in silence not speaking for several minutes until Sasori breaks the silence finally.

"Deidara that man you saw, his name is Orochimaru… he is a hunter of all kinds…"

Deidara stiffened.

"But why, un?"

Sasori shook his head.

"I don't know but remember everyone is hunting you right now… its only natural he would be on your case as well."

Deidara looked surprised. He had completely forgotten that everyone wanted him dead for what some girl did.

"but I didn't do those things… and in the dreams werewolves and vampires had joined together to fight him."

Sasori looked at Deidara, Dead serious.

"It doesn't matter Orochimaru is a cold hearted killer he will murder anyone that gets in his way… so we will go to the safety of the werewolves until we can clear your name and make sure you aren't being hunted anymore"

Deidara nodded and looked back at the spot of his dead friend.

END OF CHAPTER

Ok now you'll have to wait till the next to find out what happens next! Hee, hee im so evil I made poor Naruto die! Well please review! Bye!


	7. Chapter 7 Ways of the Werewolf

Chapter 7

Ways of the werewolf

Hey guys sorry it took me so long! Im really busy with school lately! I like this chappie cause it shows new characters and how the werewolves really roll!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto but I do own shiru, And Jimmy and my friend owns Aumui.**

**Deidara's pov**

Deidara walked the long dirt trail every now and then glancing at his red head. Deidara didn't understand it but sometimes it was like Sasori didn't care about the war, about Naruto's death, about anything really…

"Brat."

"Hmm? Oh yes Danna, un?"

"I know it seems like I don't care… but I do… Its just… I don't know how to show it."

"Danna?"

"Hmm?"

"How the flip did you read my mind, un?"

"Heh lucky guess by your expression."

"Um… right."

They walked a little farther when Deidara let out an anoyed groan.

"What now brat?"

"How much longer till we get there, un!"

"Oh id say about four or five days."

"WHAT!"

"Kidding, kidding!"

"Not funny danna, un. Now how long really?"

"About three seconds."

"Wha-"

Deidara was interupted when he slammed into a random wall, falling on his butt.

"OW MY TAIL BONE, UN!"

Deidara heard Sasori snicker from behind him for about three seconds until finally deidara was helped up.

"Your being mean to me today Danna, un!"

"So?"

"So-o-o I don't like, un!"

"So?"

"Grr!"

"Were here brat so calm down."

Deidara blinked and looked at the wall he ran into to see it was painting with more colors then Deidara has ever seen in his entire life.

"Whoa… un."

"Mhhmm its disgusting."

"Is not Danna! Its perrtiful, un!"

"Perrtiful? Where in gods name did you hear that?"

"Some weird farmer show you were watching, un."

"Brat that wasn't the word they said they said… um .. you know nevermind! They said perrtiful ok you just… keep thinking that!"

"I know that's what I said, un!"

"Uh-huh lets just go inside now."

"Ok!"

Deidara strolled over to what seemed like the entrence of the building. Deidara waited for Sasori to follow and open the door. As Deidara walked inside his eye widened to see that there was even more color on the inside then on the out.

Deidara was so distracted he hadnt notced everyone stop what they were doing to look at him and a blue dude walk up to him and Sasori.

"Sasori my man nice to see you again. nice to see you haven't completely forgotten about us."

"Kisame im not here for your bul-"

"Why did you bring a bloodsucker here?"

"Hmm? Oh Deidara? That's my mate duh. I would kill any others."

"Oh well, shes pretty."

Deidara's eye twitched. Why must this always happen to him?

"IM A GUY, UN!"

"Oh…. Right well ok."

"Kisame."

"Yeah Sasori?"

"Weres Pein?"

"He's in his office."

"Thanks. Deidara don't get in any trouble ill be right back."

"Okie dokie Danna, un!"

"Okie dokie? Oh nevermind just stay here."

Deidara watched as his familiar red head solemly walked away so he turned his head and examined the many eyes that looked at Deidara like he was a magical unicorn with five horns or something.(A/N XD I don't know why people think he's that but ok Deidei)

Deidara's eyes rested on a familiar blonde who was looking away. Deidara's eyes widened and he smiled at his werewolf friend Aumui. Aumui has purple eyes with bangs covering her right eye and a braided ponytail in the back.

Deidara happily squeeled And ran over, tackling his dear friend.

"What the! Oh… DEIDEI-CHAN!"

"AUMUI-CHAN!"

"Deidei-chan why are you here? You could be murdered at any second!" 

"Nuh-uh Sasori d-"

"SASORI! Listen Dei you stay away from him he is bad news he could rip you apart at any second!"

Deidara blinked at his friends worried expression and then remembered his hiruko attack.

"Aumui were mates he's only hurt me once or twice on accident, un"

Aumui smiled sweetly at Deidara.

"Oh… Deidei-chan that's great! Congratulations!"

"Thank you Aumui-Chan, un!"

Deidara watched as his friends eyes flickered from happy to sad… and then it hit him… Aumui had been dating Naruto… His friend was gone and it hurt Aumui… and it was all his fault.

"Aumui… im sorry… I tried to save him but… he said he saw his mother and he wanted to be with her."

Aumui curtly nodded and started to cry. Deidara pulled his friend into a comforting hug stroking her hair. Deidara knew this feeling… Greif… he wished that his friend didn't have to feel it as well.

"Deidei-chan…"

"Yes, un?"

"I w-want to k-k-kill M-madara…"

"I know… me to…"

Deidara closed his eyes and hummed Aumui's Favorite song "undo it" by Cariie underwood… Why she liked that song? Deidara had no clue.

Deidara stooped humming when he felt someone tapp his shoulder. Deidara looked up too see a blonde with long hair in picky tails with baby blue eyes looking down at him and Aumui Worriedly.

"Aumui-Sempai whats wrong? Why are you crying?"

Aumui pulled away from Deidara's chest and wiped her eyes smiling at the young girl, around fifteen is Deidara's guess.

"Oh nothing Shiru don't woory about it ok?"

Shiru's worried gaze increased and she bent down putting her hand on Aumui's head.

"Sempai?"

"Heh, Shiru your to cute… you always make me feel better."

Shiru smiled and wrapped her arms around Aumui pulling her into a hug. Shiru let go and starred at Deidara her gaze immidiatly turning angry. Shiru pointed her finger in the center of Deidara's face.

"You made Aumui-Sempai cry! Didn't you!"

"W-what n-no y-you got it all wrong, un!"

"Oh don't go playing innocent with me! I know that all guys try to make her cry!"

"Sh-Shiru No its not like that!"

"Why are you Defending him! He's scum!"

"SHIRU!"

Shiru stopped yelling and looked down… ashamed.

"Im sorry Shiru but your little vampire boyfriend is no different then Deidara."

Shiru looked away. And then Deidara noticed what aumui had said.

"Vampire boyfriend, un?"

Aumui nodded.

"Ya she's secretly dating this vamp named Hidan."

Deidara's eyes widened at the name of Madara's body guard. Deidara slowly looked at the blushing Werewolf.

"Why are dating that jerk, un?"

"He's not mean! He's actually really sweet… people just don't give him time to open up!"

"Uh-huh really sweet people don't try to murder you!"

"GASP! TAKE THAT BACK!"

Shiru suddenly tackled Deidara, moving Aumui off his lap, slamming him itno the ground. Deidara shreicked at the pain in his brused tail bone… Curse Sasori.

Shiru would have ripped a chunk of Deidara's shoulder out if Aumui hadn't yanked the violent little blonde off of him. Suddenly Aumui pulled out a spray bottle filled with water and squirted Shiru in the face.

"Bad! Bad Shiru!"

Shiru whined at Aumui and Aumui pointed at a random corner.

"Go!"

Shiru looked like she was going to object but went to the corner anyways.

"Is she mental, un?"

"A little."

"A Little?"

"Ok, ok a lot"

"That's what I thought, un"

"Shut up."

Deidara was distracted when he suddenly heard the voice of a male in the corner closest to them… singing.

" Remember when you ran away and I got on my knees and begged you not to leave…

Becouse id go berserk!

Well you left me anyhow and the days got worse and worse and now you see I've gone completely out of my mind…

And _There coming to take me away Ha ha…_

_There coming to take me away Hoho Heehee Haha!_

_up to the funny farm were life is Buetiful all the time and ill be happy to see those nice young men in their nicewhite coats and their coming to to take me away Hahaa."_

Deidara blinked akwardly at the red haired boy.

"Who is that? Why is he singing that? And how does his voice keep getting squeeky, un?"

"That's Gaara Akasuna… You know Sasori's cousin? He's been through some issue's so he's um… ya. How his voice can do that…. We do not know."

"Oh… ok then, un…."

**Sasori's Pov**

Sasori walked into Peins room and sat in the chair across from his desk. Sasori watched as his Peirced leader looked up from the paper he was writing to stare Sasori in the eye.

"Ah Sasori Nice to see you've joined us again."

"Sigh, Pein you know that's not the reason im here."

"Oh really? Then why are you here?"

"Its Deidara… He's being hunted by Orochimaru…"

"Hmm so Orochimaru finally gave up on you I see"

"No… I don't think so…"

"Well anyways. Why are you telling me this?"

"I was wandering if he could have the protection and help of the werewolf clan."

"Im sorry Sasori… that just cant happen."

"Why?"

"Well… Becouse… Deidara is…"

"A vampire?"

"N-no Sasori! You know i don't judge by species!"

"Heh right! Just like you wanted to rip MY Deidei-kun to shreds when you first looked at him!" 

"Sasori!"

"What if it was Konan?"

"What? Grr Sasori you know Konan has nothing to do with this she's completely different!" 

"How? How Pein How? Is it cause she's a werewolf? Is it cause she's YOUR mate? Well guess What? Deidara is my mate! AND YOUR DANM LAZY, WAY TO MANY PEIRCINGS FOR YOUR OWN GOOD, PREJUDICE ASS AND RELIZE THAT IT DOESN'T MATTER IF DEIDARA IS A VAMPIRE!"

"Sigh, Sasori… your right… im sorry… you and Deidara can stay until we get this mess figured out."

"STOP YELLING AT ME ALL I SAID WAS THA- wait did you say yes?"

Pein nodded and Sasori sighed in relief to know that the werewolves had their backs.

"Thank you, Pein"

Pein curtly nodded.

"Sasori you two may have your old room while your staying."

Sasori nodded… he was glad for the help but… he knew that this was nowere near dealt with.

END OF CHAPTER!

Well that's all for know! Gaara isnt really crazy he only acts like it for now! XD Shiru on the other hand is crazy… And well she cant cook either (if she even touches a cooking item it blows up XD)

Yuppers sorry there wasn't more…. Busy lately. But ill try to get the next chapter in as soon as possible! Don't forget to review and if your confused just ask me some questions! Ill be happy to answer! Bye bye!


	8. Chapter 8 Information

Chapter 8

Information

Hey sorry it took so long to type this but now chapter eight is here and I can smell your excitement! I like this chapter a lot cause it has many random scenes! I would really like to thank my readers and their support on all my stories! Everyone give yourself a pat on the back . Another sad reason this took so long is that my little brat for a sister went and broke her collar bone on me! (Not kidding) all I did was punch her! (Kidding) I was laughing though when she fell!

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Naruto characters but I do own Shiru and Jimmy and my buddy owns Aumui.**

**Deidara's Pov**

Deidara sat in the information room of the Werewolf base, watching the clip of the female blonde. Deidara had re-watched this with Sasori around five times trying to understand who this was and why she was framing Deidara.

Deidara watched the TV intensely as the female ripped open the victim's stomach and then dug her fangs into the woman's neck sucking her dry.

_Click_

…

_Rewind_

…

_Play_

Deidara stopped messing with the remote and watched that scene again. When the female ripped open the victims stomach Deidara noticed something.

_Pause_

…

_Rewind_

…

_Pause._

There!

"Danna! Enhance her face right here, un!"

Sasori nodded, stood up, and headed for the computer soon to enhance on the females face.

Deidara's eyes widened and he stood in pure anger.

"INO!" (A/N Shocker! Not really I mean! Come on guys who's the only girl that remotely looks like Dei?)

"Who?"

Deidara turned to face Sasori.

"Ino! That bitch works for Madara, un! Madara was using Ino to frame me so I would come crying back for protection, un!"

"Danm… Deidara? When did you get so smart?"

Deidara stared at the red head… Dumbfounded. Even though in a way Deidara was blonde Vampires were known for their detective skills considering their sharp vision could see more then what the picture tells.

"Danna your so mean! I just figured it out and your criticizing my smarts, um?"

"Yeah… Kinda."

Deidara puffed out his cheeks and crossed his arms, pouting.

Sasori chuckled but soon became serious.

"I will go confirm Pein that im going to hunt down this bitch and murder her. You find Aumui and do some missions or something… just stay safe brat."

"Mmka Danna, un!"

Deidara watched as Sasori left the room, he sighed, and looked at the picture of Ino… Bitch. Deidara sighed and walked out of the information room and walked to Aumui's room that, luckily, was down the hall.

Deidara came up to a purple door and knocked on it. Deidara and Sasori had been under the protection of the Werewolves and living in there Base for five days now so Deidara had memorized were everything was.

Deidara watched as the door opened to show half of Aumui's purple room. Aumui smiled and ruffled Deidara's hair. Deidara didn't understand it but apparently that was a werewolf way of saying hello.

Deidara smiled and waved and then Aumui gave him the same look of confusion he had given her a second ago. The both stared awkwardly then starting laughing.

"You think after knowing each other for so long we would at least understand how to say hello!" (A/N Naw you've only know each other for seven years XD)

"Yeah!"

"Well anyways, Deidei-chan what's up?"

"Sasori Danna said I could help you with a mission, un."

Aumui gave a thoughtful look and then smiled.

"Ok Deidei-chan but im telling you its pretty tough!"

"I can handle it, un!"

"You sure?"

"Of course, un!"

"Ok then… but I warned you!"

A few minutes later Deidara found himself picking weeds in the garden out back.

"Haha very funny this is so-o-o-o hard, un!"

"Ok, ok I know its not the funnest or hardest mission but someone's got to do it otherwise the weeds will grow into the vents of the base causing our air to cut off… and trust me you do not want a base filled with werewolves at a temperature of 108 do you?" (A/N it starts to stink XD)

"No…"

"Good then see you soon Deidei… have fun!"

"Humph."

**Sasori's Pov**

Sasori was finishing his slaughter of the blonde bitch. He looked down at the ripped remains of Ino and smirked.

"serves you right impersonating my blonde."

Sasori remembered the blood suckers last words before Sasori ripped out her heart with his claws

_-Flash back-_

"_Please! Im sorry it was orders!"_

_Sasori starred at the pathetic bitch who was on her knees crying._

"_Save your tears bitch I know there fake. And I don't care if the Psycho gave you orders. Deidara is not one to me mimicked… especially by the likes of you."_

_Without another word Sasori ripped his claws taking her heart with it and watched as the blonde cried out for the last time and her eyes went dull while she fell flat on the ground._

_- End of the Flash back-_

Sasori left Ino were she was because that was the werewolf way. Soon the blood suckers would find her and know that there was a reason to be scarred because Sasori was after them and he made sure they would because of the scorpion he scarred on her arm.

Sasori was sick of these danm bastards, always hurting Deidara… Sasori was going to stop this- Even if it meant risking his own life.

Sasori stepped into his room in the werewolf base to find his blonde asleep on their bed. Sasori smiled at this. Deidara was so peaceful in his sleep… left for the world of dreams… so precious and pure.

Sasori walked over and softly kissed Deidara's lips.

He smiled when the blonde blushed in his sleep.

"Deidara I promise I will make this better… I love you Dei."

"I love you to Danna, un"

Sasori was shocked to find his brats blue eyes starring deep into his own mushy brown ones.

"Danna?"

"Yes Dei?"

"I want to have sex with you, un. I want to make love."

**END OF CHAPTER!**

Heh, heh I truly am evil! But we all can guess what will happen next chapter! Sorry it was short though (I have a time limit .) But hey at least Ino is gone!

If you have any questions please feel free to ask and don't forget to review!


	9. Chapter 9 Love

Chapter 9

Love

Hey guys I finally got chapter nine here! WOOT! Well from chapter eight we can tell what might happen! Hey guys one question… out of " time of drinking" who is your favorite Character? Im interested to know! Please tell me in a review!

SasoDei!

Heh yup that's right! But another thing is that the action will also start! MWAHAHA!

Oops sorry about my sudden spaz out… but so ya. I would like to thank all my readers and supporters but hey… I take criticism if it will help my story any so… don't be afraid to tell me!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto Characters. I do own Shiru and jimmy and my friend owns Aumui.**

**Deidara's Pov**

Deidara blinked up at the wonderful red head who stared at him, surprised at Deidara's comment.

"B-but Deidara I thought you were sc-"

"I was… but not of you, un. I thought that maybe by ignoring some of my feelings towards you danna the fear would go away but… I was wrong. I really, REALLY am sure about this, un."

Sasori smiled at Deidara and slowly crawled over him.

"Ok Dei but if you want me to stop just… let me know ok and I swear I won't do anything else!"

"No danna… im ready… to take us… to the next level, un."

Sasori nodded and reached his hand towards Deidara's button down shirt. Sasori's hand stopped at the first button and the red head smirked.

"What, un?"

"You were ready… you put on a shirt I could easily take off didn't you brat?"

Deidara suddenly turned red at the fact that Sasori noticed his unusual dressing style for today.

"Nuh uh… un…"

"Heh, alright then if you say so."

Sasori quickly unbuttoned the first button and reached his head down licked the spot of fresh skin that had once been hidden by fabric.

Sasori glanced up at the still blushing blonde and gave him a seductive smirk.

Slowly one by one the red head unbuttoned Deidara's shirt, making sure to wet the uncovered skin.

Sasori ran his tongue up from Deidara's bottom stomach all the way up to his neck. The red head calmly kissed Deidara's atoms apple and then licked the bottom of his chin.

"D-danna, un…"

The red head slightly pulled away looking worried.

"What's wrong Dei… do you want me to stop?"

Deidara shook his head and then smiled.

"You werewolves are so weird, un…"

"Heh shut up brat before I just walk out of here leaving an aroused brat alone!"

Deidara turned red when he noticed the indeed he had turned hard to the red heads touch.

"S-shut up, un…"

"Ah, ah, ah brat! don't talk back when I've got control!"

Sasori slid his right hand from Deidara's waste, slipped it into Deidara's loose pants, and started to rub slowly up and down his manhood.

"No underwear? Naughty brat! Didn't the bats teach how dangerous that was?"

Deidara sadly did not have time to respond when the red head pressed their lips together. Deidara felt a somewhat spark to this wonderful contact.

Sasori gently nibbled on Deidara's bottom lip and Deidara happily opened his mouth allowing entrance. The red head slipped his tongue the blonde's mouth and Deidara couldn't help but moan into Sasori's mouth as he felt the red heads tongue wander his own.

The red head happily distracted Deidara with the kiss as his left hand reached down and un buttoned the blonde's pants soon to slip them off and toss them to the floor. Sasori did the same to his own clothes and they met Deidara's at the ground. (A/N they feel left out XD!)

Sasori pulled away from the deep mouth contact with Deidara and the panting blonde smiled up at his danna who, Deidara had just realized, was naked as the same for him.

Deidara blinked as the red head pulled up his fingers close to Deidara's mouth and gently ordered.

"Suck."

Deidara nodded and opened his mouth letting Sasori's finger's come in. In no time Deidara had started sucking and Sasori, as impatient as he is, Decided to entertain himself by sucking on Deidara's neck… here… there… everywhere.

Soon Sasori retreated from attacking Deidara's neck and pulled his fingers out of Deidara's mouth.

"Hmm they seem suitable… ok you ready Dei?"

Deidara nodded and helped his danna by spreading his legs wide giving the red head the perfect angle to his entrance.

Sasori moved Deidara close, on his lap in a way, and held him up as he slipped two fingers into Deidara's heat and scissoring them to stretch his muscles.

Deidara shrieked at the sudden pain but soon relaxed as he got use to the occasional stretching.

"Danm brat… you're tight."

"D-danna… s-stop teasing m-me, un!"

"Heh be patient… you're not ready brat."

"B-but im b-bored, un."

Sasori suddenly scissored his fingers stretching the muscle more then it was ready for. Deidara shrieked at this and the red head smirked.

"See that's what happens when you rush me."

"D-danna…un…"

Deidara carefully moved his arms to grip the red heads back so he wouldn't feel like he was going to fall.

"Fine let me relieve your oh so obvious boredom."

Sasori pressed their lips together so they were locked… Deidara loved this… it felt like nothing could ever bring them apart.

Out of nowhere Sasori slipped a third finger into Deidara's heat and started yet again to occasionally scissor, stretching the almost ready muscles.

Deidara stiffened at the third finger being added but relaxed eventually getting use to this as well.

Deidara felt like he wasn't doing much on his part so he slid one hand from the grip of his back and slid his manhood into his mouth hand sucking and nibbling violently.

The red head looked surprised that his own manhood had just been taken in but by his eyes Deidara could tell that he to adjusted to the change in position as well.

Sasori slid his fingers out of Deidara's heat and looked apologetically at Deidara as well as pulling out of their continues kissing.

"Sorry Dei. You caught me off guard… so I don't have any… lube."

"I-its ok D-danna, un."

Sasori nodded and then gripped Deidara's hips pulling him into better reaching position and then having his manhood carefully slide into Deidara's prepared entrance. Deidara groaned softly at the contact and feeling of his danna in side him, wrapping his one usable arm around the red head.

Sasori pulled almost all the way out but then slammed back in a little harder and faster then the first time, Searching for Deidara's prostate.

Deidara couldn't help but think of how much better this was then when Madara had raped him in the past.

"Danna~"

Sasori lightly kissed Deidara's favorite kiss spot, the tip of his nose and then locking their lips yet again.

Several thrusts later Sasori had found what he was looking for… and Deidara knew it when Sasori's manhood slammed into his prostate gland.

Deidara pulled away from the red heads lips and groaned, arching his back and reaching his hand up to grip the red heads hair. What an unusual reaction… this had never happened before… the pleasure was immense for sure.

Sasori smirked at this, pulled almost all the out and the slammed back in a slight bit harder then when he had first found the wonderful gland inside Deidara.

An airy moan escaped the blonde's mouth and he felt himself coming close to the edge.

"D-danna~"

"Hmm? Your close aren't you… _Dei-da-ra?_" Sasori let Deidara's name roll off his tongue in the playful way he usually loves to do.

Deidara nodded.

"No. no… speak to me Dei. Tell me. Now Deidara. Are you close?"

"Y-yes Danna~ so close~ Ah~"

Deidara gave a soft whimper to the red head who smirked and slammed into his prostate once again.

Deidara moaned as he reached the climax and came over the both of them.

Deidara gasped in sudden pleasure as he felt his danna release inside him and fill him up.

Deidara loved the feeling of his danna's wet tongue lick up Deidara's semen that was over his chest and then softly pressed his lips to Deidara's.

"Deidara… I love you so much."

Sasori pulled himself out of the panting Deidara and lay beside him kissing the tip of his nose again.

"I love you two danna, un~"

"tell me Die… did you like it?"

"I loved it, un"

Sasori smiled and wrapped his arm around the worn out Deidara.

Deidara pressed his body to his danna's and tiredly closed his eye's ready to pass out and he did but only when Sasori started to stroke the blondes hair and hum happily.

**Sasori's Pov**

*_Time skip to the next day*_

Sasori opened his eyes to see his wonderful blonde cozy up against his chest.

Sasori lightly kissed the blonde's favorite little delight of a kiss spot, the tip of his nose, and chuckled when the blonde frowned and moved his hand in a swipe movement as though he was the pest.

"Deidara… you're so amazing… I never thought their would be anyone as wonderful and eternal as myself… it appears that I was wrong… huh?"

The younger blonde mumbled something to low for Sasori to hear and then nuzzled the red heads chest.

Another chuckle escaped the red head's mouth and he blinked at the blonde.

"What was that brat?"

Sasori wasn't all that shocked when he felt warm lips meet his own cold ones and then swiftly pull away.

"I love you to danna, un. So much… I always thought that there was nothing to live for and when Naruto died… my doubts increased but I've realized how wrong I was to ever think that… because… danna… you are my reason for living, un."

The red head smiled warmly at his blonde that blinked his baby blue eyes at him.

Sasori loved that thought; His blonde; Sasori repeated those words in his head for several seconds until he nuzzled Deidara's cheek and stood up off the semen drenched bed.

"Well… we better get cleaned up brat… come on. Let's take a shower together."

"You mean it Danna, un?"

Deidara happily jumped out of the bed like the hyperactive spaz he really is and ran to the bathroom door.

Luckily Sasori's room has a bathroom attached to his room so he didn't half to walk eight hallway's smelling like the brats semen.

Sasori slowly followed behind his blonde into the bathroom.

His blonde…

His blonde… not Madara's… not Pein's… no Deidara… everything about Deidara was his… and Sasori would protect it at the risk of his own life for eternity.

Sasori stepped into the bathroom were his impatient brat was tapping his foot by the large shower.

"Danna your slow, un! And you say you don't like to keep people waiting, un! Well guess what?"

"What?"

"I just had to wait like…. Fifteen seconds, un!"

"Oh boo hoo brat. Just get in already before I drag you in!"

Deidara playfully squealed and then ran into the shower, almost slipping on the way in.

Sasori rolled his eyes at the sight of his clumsy brat about to brake a bone.

"Brat be careful you could easily slip."

Sasori stepped into the shower as well nearing the stubborn blonde.

"Nuh uh im perfectly fin-"

Deidara's foot moved from behind him and Sasori could tell he had indeed just caused his shower doom.

Sasori quickly moved behind Deidara, Gripped his hips, and steadied him before the brat got a concussion or something.

"What did I tell you?"

"Sorry danna, un. Maybe I should listen to you more, un?"

"Yes you should brat."

Deidara looked thoughtful for a minute or two then shrugged and quickly spoke in a teasing voice.

"Nah maybe another eon and I will."

"Heh sure brat… sure."

"danna… im hungry, un…"

"Brat were taking a shower… if you eat something in here it will get soggy."

"No I mean im _Hungry_, un!"

Sasori blinked at the confusing brat and then _Click_ it hit him.

_Blood_

The brat was hungry for something more complicated the toast.

"Since were in the shower and it can easily be cleaned off… ok fine."

Deidara smiled and turned to were he was facing his danna.

Deidara's lips met Sasori's neck and the red head shivered as he felt fangs carefully cut open his neck so that there's small incisions for were the blood will flow out.

Deidara began to suck in a rhythm that was unknown to the red head. There was the familiar and warming _Swish_ as Sasori's blood entered Deidara's mouth and was slowly swallowed with what seemed like much care.

Sasori shivered again when he suddenly got the feeling of his inside's being touched by sharp hands.

Deidara must have felt Sasori's shiver because he withdrew and licked his bite marks that slowly started to heal.

"Danna I will never forget that taste, un."

"Heh you're lucky you have me brat!"

"I know Danna, un!"

*_Another time skip around noon-ish Deidara and Sasori were working on their art*_

Sasori jumped slightly when he heard the emergency bell start to ring loudly and the electronic voice sounded off.

"_Security breach! Evacuate the building immediately!"_

Deidara stood up and stared at Sasori who was running towards his blonde.

Sasori made to Deidara's side and grabbed his arm when there was a sudden _Boom_, The building shook and Deidara and Sasori fell over.

Sasori hugged Deidara in a protective grip as the booms ripple of what seemed like an earthquake went off.

"DANNA! WHATS HAPPENING, UN?"

Sasori heard his blonde yell over the loud rumbling sound but Sasori couldn't answer, he just hugged the frightened blonde tighter and shook his head.

Finally the rumbling stopped and Aumui flew there door open, blood dripping from her arms.

"DEIDEI-CHAN! SASORI! OROCHIMARU IS ATTACKING!"

Sasori's eyes widened at the snake's name and he immediately stood up and brought Deidara with him.

"_Security Breach! Evacuate the Building immediately!"_

Sasori shook his head and looked at the blonde's terrified eyes. Sasori lightly kissed his nose and smiled a comforting smile to his Dei.

"Don't worry."

Was all he could seem to get out even though he wanted to say much more. There was no way in hell that snake was going to take away the only thing important to Sasori.

Sasori pulled Deidara over to the door, nodded at the bleeding werewolf, and then all three headed for the exit. This would _END_ _**NOW!**_

**END OF CHAPTER!**

WOOT! This is my all time favorite chapter! I truly love it! And I hope you all loved it as well!

Wow im proud of my smut scene (it turned out better then I thought it would)

Sasori and Deidara are just perfect for each other~

Sasori is pretty ticked though… I wonder what will happen in chapter ten (And yes Chapter ten is the last chapter of Time of drinking . )

Of Course we loved it Shiro… You're Epic!

No, no I don't want to brag after all I only wrote it… it's up to the readers to really get put into the story as though the real world doesn't exist! Don't forget to tell me who you're favorite Character is! Please don't forget to review!


	10. Chapter 10 Our love

Chapter 10

Our love

Hey guys I finally got chapter ten ready :D. sorry it took so long… me and Akiko are having trouble with school (and by trouble I mean im failing math and she has to tutor me) so I haven't really had time for my stories lately… but im trying!

This is the last chapter so im hoping everyone likes it and LOVED the entire story all together!

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Naruto characters. I do own Shiru and Jimmy and my friend owns Aumui.**

**Deidara's Pov**

Deidara ran through the hallways, letting himself be pulled by his panicked danna, and started to worry himself when they came up to the closest entrance… that was blocked by rocks… what luck. (A/N your luck really isn't that good dei… lets just admit that right now - .-)

Sasori growled in frustration and Aumui sighed.

"Ok there is only one way to break this rock… smash the danm thing… because any other way will take way to long… I'll let Chiaki out…"

"Aumui no!" growled sasori.

"Why not? Isn't Chiaki Aumui's werewolf form, un?"

"Yes she is… but Chiaki is a complete bitch and she could kill us as well."

Deidara turned to Aumui who looked very thoughtful.

"She doesn't want to die either so she will help us for now." Aumui said finally.

Deidara nodded and watched as Aumui said a few words in Canis, the werewolf language, and suddenly she glowed.

When the light faded Aumui had dirty blonde hair, red eyes, and a twisted smile.

"Alrighty! Dei, Im Chiaki and now that you know lets get the hell out of here." Chiaki said in a slightly annoying tone.

"Please hurry bitc- err.. I mean beautiful girl…" Sasori said.

"Ok, ok calm yourself red head." Scowled Chiaki.

Chiaki turned towards the large rocks and with fast punches the rocks turned to dust and the door was visible.

"Peace!" Chiaki said before the light reappeared and Aumui was back.

"No time for welcomes… lets go." Yelled Sasori over the rumbling and Deidara nodded as they rushed outside.

Deidara's eyes widened at what he saw… standing in front of him was someone he thought he would never see in this situation.

"Hello Deidara… for once im on your side." Chuckled Madara.

Deidara's eyes widened and he got in a fighting stance.

"What do you want!" yelled Deidara to his torturer.

"Calm down Deidara… Orochimaru already attacked the vampire base… we hate him as much as you do… were going to help you and the mu- werewolves kill him."

"W-what?"

"No time for being blonde! Itachi is waiting for us in the front!"

"It…ach…I"

"Yes I. T. A. C. H. I. Now let's go!"

Deidara nodded and they ran towards were the yelling was. Deidara prayed this wouldn't be what he dreamed but his plans were crushed when he saw the werewolves and vampires huddled in a crowd.

Deidara gulped and followed Madara, with sasori beside him, until they were halfway around the crowd.

Deidara was shaking. Sasori must have noticed because he gripped onto Deidara's hand and gave him a warm "It's ok" smile.

Deidara wanted to smile back but he was afraid too.

Instead of the crowd chanting those weird words they were yelling and cursing.

Deidara, Sasori, and Madara finally made it to the front and exactly what Deidara didn't want to be there was.

Orochimaru stood around fifteen inches away with a wicked grin on his pale face and the mini Itachi was beside him along with the white haired glasses guy.

"Brother. I have come to destroy you and your pathetic race." Said the mini Itachi.

"Sasuke… it's not to late… you can still join us! You're a half blood! Please this is my last offer." Itachi said to his brother, Sasuke. Itachi's eyes were pleading for the first time in his life.

"No." said Sasuke and his bullet fired.

Deidara's eyes widened as he saw the blood from the newly found hole in Itachi's heart as he fell to the ground lifeless.

Deidara had begun to look at the others when he noticed Orochimaru had a wicked smile and was looking straight at Sasori.

"S-s-sas-s-sori long time no s-s-ee hmm?"

"Don't act like were friends!"

"Heh why not? I will kill the blonde vampire and then you'll be mine… its-s-s that s-s-simple."

What Orochimaru had said left a chilled feeling to the air and Deidara stood there and awaited the bullet that he had dreamed many times piercing his skin. Deidara had felt his heart beat faster and time seemed to slow as Orochimaru held up his gun straight at Deidara's heart.

Deidara heard Sasori screaming his name to run but he couldn't move. Tears filled his eyes as the bang of the gun went off and the silver bullet hurled itself towards Deidara.

The bullet had been five seconds away from hitting Deidara until a bright light appeared and the bullet dropped to the ground in front of Deidara's feet. Deidara blinked, confused, at why the bullet hadn't touched him and he could tell everyone else was as well when he heard the familiar whisper in his ear of a dear friend.

"Tee hee look at that face! He wasn't ganna hurt you so why cry Deidei-chan?"

Deidara looked around for the familiar blonde that had talked to him but he couldn't see anyone and the only looks on everyone's face was surprise at how the bullet hadn't hit Deidara.

Deidara gulped and stood tall for, he knew what was happening now. Naruto wasn't alive… no that was a simple dream… but he was helping Deidara for sure. Knowing that his friend was there made Deidara feel a lot more confident and he scanned the crowd.

Shiru was hugging Hidan like crazy and Hidan was, in return, planting kisses over her face. Aumui was glaring at Madara who was crouched over Itachi's limp body and for once… he was sobbing.

Deidara felt sorry for Madara… he knew how much Itachi meant to him but then again… Madara knew how important Naruto was to him so this was like pay back.

Deidara narrowed his eyes at Orochimaru who still looked shocked and he felt Sasori move closer to Deidara.

"Dei were going to attack him together… this will cause the others to go in battle mode too so brace yourself" whispered Sasori and Deidara nodded.

Deidara waited until Sasori's hand flew in the air showing his claws and he saw his beloved red head morph into his werewolf form… Deidara knew what to. He lunged forward, as did everyone else, using speed that he knew no one else had and he quickly dodged a bullet that flew by him.

Deidara's heart was racing but he stayed a good five feet away from Sasori so that they could separate farther if needed.

Deidara was on one side of Orochimaru and Sasori on the other. Orochimaru obviously was shocked and took more notice on Sasori. The snake turned and his gun banged on Sasori's head making him fly away and land on the ground while Orochimaru quickly moved over him pinning him down.

Deidara ran forward but was yanked back by the hair only to be turned around and starring at Itachi's murderer, who had a sick grin on his lips.

"Heh im not letting someone so fragile get into trouble." He said through sly words and this only pissed Deidara off… he had to help his danna and this bastard was telling him he was too weak?

Deidara quickly slipped his arm away from Sasuke and gripped his wrist. He spun in a circular motion and sent Sasuke flying into a tree. He didn't have time to deal with Sasuke so instead he let around eighty of his clay art attack him. (A/N oh yeah… DEI finally wins!)

Deidara turned and jumped on Orochimaru's back making them roll and many times the were fighting on who would stay on the bottom. Deidara was getting dizzy and he knew they were going downhill but before he could stop he heard Sasori scream.

"Deidara stop, you're heading for the cliff!"

He knew that Sasori was screaming as loud as he could but it didn't register until Orochimaru let go and Deidara felt himself going over something.

"Have a nice fall~" said Orochimaru but Deidara wouldn't let this happen he grabbed Orochimaru's long hair and held on bringing Orochimaru over with him.

"Oh no if I fall you're coming with me, un!" he screamed over the wind since they were now free falling.

"You fool!" yelled Orochimaru.

_**Sasori's Pov**_

Sasori watched as his blonde went over the cliff and brought the snake with him.

"No!" he screamed and ran for the cliff hoping of some chance he could stop it even though he knew it was impossible.

Before Sasori could make it he felt someone grab his arm and throw him… and what do you know… it was Kabuto.

"You stupid mut; It's all you're fault!" he screamed and pointed his gun at Sasori.

This, for some reason, didn't scare him so instead he went forward and even though he knew a bullet had just been fired into his stomach he kept going.

Sasori ripped his claws through Kabuto and kept running until he got to the cliff.

Sasori fell on his knees and he felt his face get wet as he started making those sniffle noises one makes when they cry.

Sasori felt a hand rest on his shoulder and he turned in shock but relaxed when it was only Konan she to was crying.

"T-there all dead now." She said through her tears.

Sasori looked back over the cliff and shook his head… _He isn't gone… no Deidara is stronger then that… he has to be alive… he has to._

"DEIDARA!" Screamed Sasori and he waited for a reply but the only thing that came was the echo of his voice.

"D-deidara!" he screamed again but nothing came.

Sasori had spent the rest of the day in that position crying and yelling for the blonde who never replied until he heard someone walking up.

Sasori was hopeful, you could say, he stood and turned in joy thinking it was his blonde when it wasn't… it was Pein.

"S-sasori… he's gone. You can't stay here forever; you need to come inside." He said calmly as though nothing had even happened.

"What are you talking about, He _is _alive!" shouted Sasori except the words only made him cry more.

"Sasori you're filling your mind with false hope. Deidara is dead ok just admit it." Pein voice sounded almost angry…_ why is he angry? He isn't the one who just watched the best thing in his life fall off a cliff!_

Sasori wanted to object but for some reason he just nodded and went inside. _Orochimaru was dead… Madara had died in battle… Sasori was the only one left now… he was alone again._

*A week later in random woods somewhere near Sasori's house.*

Sasori was walking, more like hunting for vampire's, he hadn't gotten any better… he could barely go into his own house without thinking of the blonde… it hurt and brought out emotions that Sasori didn't even know he had.

He had walked for about half an hour when he caught scent of another bloodsucker.

"Great… it's close." He muttered and tried to pin point it.

"Who do you think you are flee bag? Coming into my territory like this?" said a voice from behind and Sasori whirled around to see what he truly had hoped for.

"D-deidara" He managed to get out as he stared at his blonde and the one visible blue orb.

There was a smirk on Deidara's face and he looked at Sasori like he should be ashamed.

"That's all you can say after I fell off a cliff for you, un?" said the blonde and Sasori suddenly turned cold.

"You could have died! Do you know how fucking scared I was? Were the hell were you? Why are you acting like its my fault!" screamed Sasori but Deidara didn't get mad he just walked over and took Sasori in his arms.

"… Im sorry danna, un" said Deidara and Sasori felt the tears come back as he hugged his blonde. Of course he knew that Deidara was crying as well by the way he was breathing.

"W-what happened?" asked Sasori.

"Well…" said Deidara.

*_flash back at Deidara's Pov*_

_Deidara flew downwards through the air holding on to Orochimaru._

"_What kind of idiot are you!" screamed the snake._

"_The kind that will die for the one he loves, un!" screamed Deidara back and Orochimaru looked shocked._

"_Love doesn't matter that much you little brat!"_

"_I was abused and ignored my entire life! My best friend Naruto was the only one who ever showed me kindness… until I met Sasori, un!" Yelled Deidara over the wind and he could just barely make out the ground now._

_True Sasori had poisoned him when the first met and stabbed his heart… but he'll leave that out of his speech._

"_Besides if I die… Sasori die's, un!" hmm… Now that Deidara thought about it… maybe this wasn't such a good idea… _(A/N - .- Yeah… Dei really should have thought this one through…)

"_You really are stupid!" screamed Orochimaru._

"_Not stupid… just blonde, un!" said Deidara as he remembered just how much his life meant to Sasori and the fact that Sasori was probably going to die anyways now._

"_Ok… not my best plan, un…"_

"_Not really"_

"_Shut up, un!"_

_Deidara looked down and he saw that they were almost to the ground and then he got an idea. He grabbed Orochimaru and flipped it to were he was now over Orochimaru. He was almost hugging him but some how still holding on._

"_What are you doing? Hugging me good bye or something like-" was all the snake said before they crash landed onto flat grass and Deidara was ok… true Orochimaru wasn't and dead but at least Deidara was alive._

_Deidara stood up shakily._

"_Heh who's stupid now, un!" he said before slowly walking away._

_Deidara had spent the next week healing himself and his injured leg that he hadn't found out was hurt until an hour of walking and then he heard Sasori one day when in the woods._

_*End of flashback*_

"I... I love you, un"

Sobbed Deidara as Sasori felt his tears get on his shirt.

"I love you too"

"um… Danna, un?"

"Hmm what is it Dei?"

"Im… _Hungry_"

Sasori blinked at the blonde and got a smile. _There it he was… His blonde saying the one thing that got this entire thing started… Guess Deidara really can't live without his __**Time Of Drinking**__._

_**The End~**_

_**Ok… I cried typing this! I don't know about my readers but… I loved this chapter and story! It was really fun to write and I hope everyone enjoyed reading it. I would really like to thank my readers for their support and help through out the story and im glad to say it is DONE! Heh and again im very sorry it took so long to finish this chapter… lots of math.**_

_**Tell me what you think of the story in a review and now (since the story is done) feel free to ask any question because there aren't any more spoilers! And again this chapter might have changed who you're favorite character (in the story) is so be sure (if it changed or if you didn't tell me and you would like to) tell me who it is!**_

_**Review and I hope you loved it!**_


End file.
